Names
by Zushu
Summary: Él venía siempre a la misma hora, ordenaba siempre la misma bebida, dando todo el tiempo un nombre distinto para escribir en la taza… ¿Qué pasa cuando Blaine decide jugar el mismo juego? Traducción de xBleedingBlackRosex


Traducción autorizada por la autora original xBleedingBlackRosex

**Título**: Names

**Autora**: xBleedingBlackRosex

**Traductora**: Zushu

**Fecha de la publicación original**: 12 de Agosto del 2011

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**N/A:** Esta idea me golpeo mientras estaba en una cafetería con Yelah. Simplemente _tenía_ que escribirlo.

….

Algunos días, Blaine estaba absolutamente seguro que lo hacía solo para volverlo loco.

Blaine lo conoció en su primer día en el trabajo. Logro conseguir un trabajo de tiempo parcial después de la escuela como barista en una cafetería local, el Lima Bean. Completo todo su entrenamiento y se apresuró a cogerle el truco de tomar los pedidos y la preparación de las bebidas con una sonrisa en el rostro en todo momento. (Siempre había sido un tipo más bien social, después de todo.) Supo de inmediato que le encantaría este trabajo.

Pero entonces _él_ irrumpió.

Sus ojos se encontraron y el rostro de Blaine se congelo. Todo su cuerpo se congelo. Este no era un cliente ordinario; era indiscutiblemente un _supermodelo_. Tenía los cabellos castaños artísticamente arreglados, hermosos ojos grises y delgados labios color rosa, un cuerpo alto y delgado vestido con algo que Blaine estaba seguro había visto en el último número de Vogue. Su gaydar enloqueció. _Mantén la calma_, se advirtió. _No coquetees con clientes. Eso es completamente inapropiado. Me despedirían. No te acalores…_

"¡Hola!"

Su resolución inmediatamente ardió en llamas en el segundo que escucho esa voz angelical.

"Hey" replico alegremente, imitando la sonrisa del muchacho.

"¿Me puede dar un Mocha grande bajo en grasa, por favor?"

"Yo-uh", fue la respuesta inteligente de Blaine. _Oh dios. ¡Espabila!_ Se aclaró la garganta. "Por supuesto. Eso serian cuatro cincuenta." Dijo la orden y tomo una taza vacía y un rotulador. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Alex," respondió el castaño, entregándole la cantidad de dinero. Blaine escribió el nombre en el vaso ―sintiéndose un poco intrigado sin saber muy bien porque― y rápidamente puso el dinero en la caja registradora antes de voltearse a preparar el mocha. _Tuve que preguntarle su nombre_, se defendió. _No estaba tratando de flirtear con él. Es parte de la descripción del puesto. Eso es todo. No es como si también le hubiera pedido su número de teléfono._

Se volvió y encontró a Alex todavía ahí sonriendo expectantemente. Su corazón dio un salto. Haciendo caso omiso a la reacción de su cuerpo, le devolvió la sonrisa y le entrego la taza alegre "¡Aquí tienes! Que tengas un buen día."

"Igualmente"

Y con eso, Alex se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies y marcho lentamente fuera de la cafetería. Blaine se le quedo mirando con una expresión que era probablemente de idiota atontado, solo se recuperó cuando su compañera de trabajo Carry salió de atrás de la trastienda con los granos de café nuevos. Blaine regreso a la caja registradora.

Pero Alex se mantuvo en sus pensamientos por el resto del día.

…

La tarde siguiente, un Martes, Alex volvió, mostrando esa misma sonrisa brillante como si estuviera realmente contento de verlo o algo parecido. Tomo todo el esfuerzo de Blaine adiestrar su expresión y no sonreír radiante como un completo tonto.

"Un mocha grande bajo en grasa" ordenó Alex de nuevo.

"Por supuesto. Serán cuatro cincuenta." Tomó el dinero de Alex, cogió una taza y preguntó, "¿Nombre?" aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Pero no quería lucir como un acosador así que fingió que no lo recordaba.

"Taylor"

Su marcador ―ya garabateando la 'A'― vaciló. ¿_Qué_? Su sonrisa se torció y se volvió a estudiar el rostro del muchacho de cerca. _Sin duda_ era el mismo chico del día anterior. _¿Qué demonios?_ Decidiendo pensar en ello más tarde garabateo abajo el nombre nuevo y se lo llevo a Carry para que preparara el pedido, volviendo a la caja registradora para atender al próximo cliente. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como Carry le entregaba a Alex ―¿Taylor?― su bebida y el muchacho daba las gracias y se marchaba. Blaine casi no logra escuchar lo que el anciano frente a él ordenaba, demasiado fijado como estaba en observar esa espalda retirándose. ¿_Quién_ eres _tú_?

…

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, solo que esta vez el nombre en la taza de café fue 'Jeffrey'. No podía aguantarlo más. Tan pronto como se fue, Blaine se acercó a Carry y le preguntó si sabía de qué se trataba.

"¿Oh, él?" ella sonrió a sabiendas, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la puerta que se cerraba. "Nadie sabe su nombre. La mayoría de nosotros nos referimos a él como Chico Mocha. Ha estado viniendo aquí desde hace como un año, pidiendo siempre el mismo bendito Mocha pero nunca dando el mismo nombre dos veces. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existían tantos nombres de chico!" notando ella una nueva cliente, se movió para atenderla, dejando a Blaine perderse temporalmente en sus pensamientos. No sabía porque tenía tanta curiosidad. No era como si hubieran intercambiando más de las preguntas y respuestas requeridas, y el saludo y despedida de paso. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, había un impulso irreprimible dentro de el de aprender más, de encontrar la verdad.

_Chico Mocha, voy a averiguar cuál es tu nombre real así sea la última cosa que haga. _

…

Blaine no actuó de inmediato. Jugó a lo largo de los próximos dos días. Los fines de semana Blaine no trabajaba, pero Carry ya le había informado que el Chico Mocha raramente venia en ellos también. Por alguna razón, sintió alivio al escuchar eso. El lunes siguiente, sin embargo, finalmente hizo su movimiento. La tienda estaba casi vacía; no había más clientes en fila. Tomó el dinero como normalmente, pero no pregunto por un nombre. En su lugar, escribió algo en la taza y la dejo a un lado para que Carry la llenara. Ella lo leyó y reprimió una risita. Chico Mocha levanto una delicada ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Blaine lo miró de cerca mientras Carry le entregaba el Mocha bajo en grasa y él leía la taza.

**Ojos Preciosos **

El chico sonrió ampliamente y Blaine vio el leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió afuera rápidamente, sosteniendo la taza de café con ambas manos como si tuviera miedo de tirarla.

"Así que…" Carry se volvió hacia el con una risita. "¿Te gusta?"

Blaine vaciló, su sangre corrió fría.

Carry negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano. "No contestes eso, ya lo sé. Buena suerte amigo. Si alguna vez logras averiguar su verdadero nombre, dime, ¿sí?"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con alivio. Carry no había resultado ser homofóbica, pero en un pueblo como este nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso. Estaba contento que su compañera de trabajo no pensara en él como un engendro de la naturaleza. El descubrir que ella en verdad lo _apoyaba_ era una bendición.

…

Al día siguiente, la taza de Chico Mocha leyó **_Cabello Perfecto_**, lo que causo una risa y un deslice delicado de un mechón hacia atrás. La tarde siguiente **_Piel Inmaculada_** le gano a Blaine un guiño. Luego vino **_Sonrisa Adorable_**. Y después de esa, **_Risa Contagiosa_**. Y así siguió una semana entera. Encontrando nuevas cosas que hallaba atractivas en el chico y poco a poco el castaño comenzó a hablar con él un poco más. Blaine descubrió que iba a la escuela William McKinley y que tenía un hermanastro en el equipo de futbol y que estaba en el Club del Coro de su escuela. La última parte prácticamente sello el trato. _Sip. Estoy colado por él. Es un gran, gordo y enorme flechazo. ¡Y ni siquiera sé su nombre! Esto es crueldad pura._

Pero el siguiente lunes por la tarde, él no vino por su habitual Mocha.

Blaine se sorprendió por lo mucho que esto le molesto. Trato de decirse a sí mismo que no era la gran cosa ―probablemente se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde en la escuela o se reunió con unos amigos en alguna parte o tenía una gran cantidad de tareas escolares― pero se sintió nervioso durante su turno completo, su cabeza saltando cada vez que la campana sobre la puerta tintineaba. Carry disfruto mucho burlándose de él por ello. Estaba casi deprimido cuando se fue a casa esa noche sin haber visto a su cliente habitual.

Cuando el Chico Mocha volvió al día siguiente, descubrió que su malestar no estaba infundado.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, mirando fijamente la mano del muchacho extendida para tomar su vaso de Blaine.

"¿Hmm?" él miró hacia abajo también. Un moretón oscuro volviéndose amarillento estaba en su muñeca. Retiró rápidamente el brazo, tirando de su manga hacia abajo tímidamente. "Yo- Eso- No es nada. No te preocupes por ello."

Y entonces Blaine logró captar la mirada en sus ojos y todo su aliento fue extraído de golpe fuera de sus pulmones. Conocía esa mirada. Después de todo el había tenido esa misma mirada en su rostro el año pasado. Sabia de la vergüenza, el dolor y la frustración demasiado bien.

_Bullying_.

Sin tomar la decisión consciente de hacerlo, se acercó y tentativamente cubrió las manos que sostenían la taza de café de Chico Mocha con las suyas, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto. "Oye…" murmuró. "¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?"

Chico Mocha se mordió el labio. "Yo…" Era evidente que quería decir algo. Pero entonces suspiró y se apartó suavemente. Blaine vio que se cerraba. "Estoy bien. Nada que no pueda manejar. Gracias por- por el café." Se dio vuelta, pero no antes de que Blaine lo escuchara susurrar. "Nos vemos mañana, Blaine."

Se quedó inmóvil durante más de dos minutos después de eso.

_Esa fue la primera vez que el utilizo mi nombre…_

…

Chico Mocha pareció estar bien al siguiente día. O por lo menos, tan bien como un adolescente podría estar en un miércoles por la tarde. Carry estaba a cargo de la caja registradora en ese momento, pero cuando se percató de la llegada del castaño, le empujo una taza vacía a Blaine con una sonrisa burlona. Él le saco la lengua a ella, le dio una sonrisa cálida a Chico Mocha y anotó una palabra antes de hacer el Mocha bajo en grasa con relativa facilidad.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó antes de que pudiera refrenarse a sí mismo, extendiéndole su bebida.

Chico Mocha hizo una pausa. Pareció contemplar su respuesta, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado encantadoramente, ojos hipnotizando a Blaine sin esfuerzo. "Sí." respondió finalmente. "Gracias."

Blaine vio como el devoto seguidor de moda tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y comenzaba a irse. Pero entonces, levantó hacia arriba su taza y leyó la palabra garabateada en tinta sobre la superficie curva y se detuvo casi tropezándose. Lenta, muy lentamente se volvió a mirar a Blaine, los ojos muy abiertos, confusos y nerviosos. Blaine solo sonrió y asintió firme con la cabeza. Después de un momento, Chico Mocha le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña y camino hacia la puerta, sus dedos delineando la palabra escrita.

**_Coraje_**

…

El jueves, Chico Mocha vino con una chica de piel oscura, claramente una amiga suya. Cuando se acercaron a la caja registradora, ella no se perdió de la sonrisa que los dos chicos intercambiaron y Blaine la vio enfocar su mirada en su tarjeta de identificación.

"Ah, ¡así que _tú_ eres Chico Café!" ella prácticamente proclamo.

"¿Disculpa?" frunció el ceño.

Chico Mocha se sonrojó y le dio un codazo a la muchacha en las costillas. "Mercedes, cállate" murmuró. Luego, estampando su sonrisa regular se volvió hacia Blaine y le dijo: "Mi normal por favor. Para ella un frapuccino helado."

"Tienes razón", la chica aparentemente llamada Mercedes susurró en voz alta cuando Blaino dijo la orden. "¡Él _es_ lindo!"

"¡Mercedes!" siseo Chico Mocha. Blaine contuvo su risa al ver sus mejillas colorearse de vergüenza. Entonces lo que ella dijo lo golpeo. _Espera… ¿Él dijo que yo era lindo?_ Sus dedos rozaron los de su cliente habitual de Lima Bean al pasar el dinero y Blaine hizo lo que pudo para no notar la descarga eléctrica que recibió con el contacto. Escribió 'Mercedes' en el Frapuccino de la chica y se lo dio a Carry, haciendo el Mocha del castaño el mismo para así poder escribir '**_Agraciado'_** en el.

"Aquí tienes―"

"¡Espera!" interrumpió Mercedes, empujando fuera de su camino a su amigo con la cadera y robando su taza antes de que Blaine alcanzara a pasársela. Ella lo leyó con ojo escrutador y prorrumpió en una sonrisa abierta. Asintió a Blaine con la cabeza en evidente aprobación antes de pasar la taza. "Maldición, chico blanco, ¿_aún _no le has dado tu nombre? ¡Ha pasado, como, un mes!"

El 'chico blanco' solo se sonrojo y la condujo fuera de la tienda, lanzando una sonrisa de despedida a Blaine otra vez mientras se iban.

Blaine suspiró y se apoyó pesadamente contra el mostrador. _Ella tiene razón_, se dio cuenta. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que comenzó a trabajar en el Lima Bean. Pensó que aprendería el nombre de Chico Mocha más rápido que esto. Pero disfrutaba el desafío. Los nombres-elogios claramente le daban al chico por lo menos un poco de alegría y Blaine tenía la sospecha oculta que no era halagado muy a menudo. Él estaba más que contento de cambiar eso.

…

Dos semanas más pasaron. Chico Mocha continuo viniendo todos los días de la semana después de la escuela, ordenando lo habitual y sonriendo cada vez que leía su nuevo 'nombre' del día en su taza. Por supuesto, no siempre se encontraban. A veces él venia cuando Blaine estaba en la parte de atrás y Carry lo atendía en su lugar, o faltaba un día inexplicablemente (Blaine siempre sospechaba lo peor y siempre se sentía aliviado cuando a la tarde siguiente venia sin ninguna lesión visible), o un viernes cuando Blaine estuvo demasiado enfermo para ir a trabajar. Algunos días Chico Mocha traía un amigo o dos con el de su Club Glee, pero en su mayor parte estaba siempre solo, dejándole saber a Blaine un nuevo hecho de su vida para que reflexionara sobre ello el resto de su turno. Blaine no sabía si lo hacía intencional o no. De cualquier manera, se encontró juntando los pedacitos de la vida de este chico con esmero, ansioso por descubrir el producto final.

Y entonces, por fin, finalmente fue recompensado por su persistencia.

Chico Mocha llegó como cualquier otro día de la semana, deslizándose de la ligera nevada en el exterior con rosadas mejillas y una estilizada bufanda alrededor de su cuello al interior. Blaine le sonrió y tomo una nueva taza y el rotulador. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera empezar a escribir sintió una mano suave y fría sobre la suya. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules verdosos con confusión.

"Por favor… Déjame…"

Se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba nervioso. Pero le entregó la taza y el rotulador sin decir nada. Las mariposas en su estómago se duplicaron. Observó extasiado y con incredulidad como el castaño escribía algo en la taza. _Por favor, por favor dime que él está escribiendo su nombre real…_

Y luego la taza y el rotulador le fueron entregados de nuevo. Blaine rápidamente le dio vuelta en su mano para encontrar una bella caligrafía escrita en negro. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se detuvo en su pecho.

**_Kurt Hummel_**

Debajo del nombre estaba un número de teléfono.

Levanto su cabeza con el sonido de la campana sobre la puerta. Kurt se había ido. Se había ido sin esperar la respuesta de Blaine. Ni siquiera obtuvo su bebida. Había venido con el objetivo específico de dar su número a Blaine.

_Este era. _

"¿Blaine?" escucho la voz de Carry detrás de él. "¿Ese era Chico Mocha?" no respondió. Ella lo agarró por el hombro y le dio vuelta. "¡Blaine! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Kurt." Su voz salió débil, estrangulada.

"¿Qué?" ella frunció el ceño.

Se quitó su delantal de Lima Bean, lo arrojó descuidadamente a la puerta de la parte de atrás y salió corriendo de detrás del mostrador. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. "¡Su nombre!" gritó por encima del hombro. "¡Es Kurt!"

Ella lo miro boquiabierta y luego dejo escapar un grito de alegría. "¡_Por fin_!"

Atravesó las puertas dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente por ese familiar cabello marrón, esos hipnotizantes ojos grises, esa suave y pálida piel.

_¡Ahí esta!_

"¡Kurt!" gritó, atravesando el estacionamiento corriendo hacia el muchacho, quien se congelo justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el asiento del conductor de un Navigator negro. Se incorporó derecho cuando Blaine llego hasta él; doblándose y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Blaine…" Kurt sonaba inseguro ahora, vacilante, incluso asustado. "Lo siento, yo―"

"¿Volverías de nuevo adentro?" soltó Blaine. Luego, recomponiéndose un poco más, se puso de pie de nuevo y lo reformulo. "Q-quiero decir… ¿Te gustaría tomar una café conmigo? ¿Cómo, tu sabes… una cita quizás?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. Pero luego apareció en su rostro la más bella de las sonrisas. Y Blaine sintió que se enamoraba de él justo ahí y en ese momento, se enamoraba del misterioso Chico Mocha, del tímido chico que había corrido el riesgo, le había dado su verdadero nombre por fin, se enamoró por _todo_ él.

"Me encantaría."

…

**N/A:** ¡GAH! Estos dos… Son demasiado adorables para su propio bien.

Tengo que dejar de escribir mis fics en una cafetería. Creo que está subiéndose a mi cabeza… Besos.

~Ripple

**N/T:** ¡No me maten! ¡Juro que estoy trabajando en las demás traducciones! X-x

Pero este pequeño Oneshot era demasiado adorable para dejarlo pasar x3… tengo el corazón débil y.y…

Otro pequeño anuncio: ¡Chris Colfer gano los People's Choice Awards 2013! ¡Wow! Seguro que fue por las muchas veces que yo votaba diario por él jajaja :) (No, en serio ¬¬ si lo hacia). Felicidades al amor de mi vida por ese premio, seguro que se vera super lindo junto a su Grammy y su Golden Globe


End file.
